Dieciocho lugares donde encontrarte
by Piffle Priincess
Summary: —¿Cómo es sigues vivo? —pregunta confundido, no creyendo lo que ve. Por toda respuesta, Jon le mira con lujuria, relamiéndose los labios. —No eres el unico que ha caído en la oscuridad. (JonDami - DamiJon)
1. Cazadores de Sombras

DC **Comics no me pertenece y por supuesto Cazadores de Sombras tampoco.**

* * *

 **Cazadores de sombras**

 _La ley es dura, pero es la ley._

 **Primer encuentro**

—¡Estoy harta Damian! ¡Es la última vez que hago esto! Soy tu parabatai, no tu niñera —exclamó molesta mientras observaba al menor.

Era la tercera vez esa semana en que Maya acudía a sacar a Damian de un bar de mala muerte, golpeado y totalmente borracho. ¡Y apenas era martes!

—Damian… por favor dime que está pasando, puedo ayudarte, lo resolveremos juntos...—hablo mientras cargaba/arrastraba al menor hacia el Instituto—. ¿Esto es por Dick? ¡Ese grandísimo brujo idiota!

—¿Importa? —respondió intentando alejarse de ella, no quería hablar del tema. De repente divisó a un trío de vampiros arrastrando a un humano hacia un callejón—. ¡Silencio!

—¡No me voy a callar! ¡Debemos hablar de esto! —espetó mientras jalaba su muñeca, intentando detenerlo.

—Haz silencio —susurro mientras recuperaba el cuchillo serafín que traía guardado en su bota —. ¡Miguel!

Maya se puso alerta en cuando lo vio sacar su cuchillo serafín, logrando divisar porque repentinamente se le había pasado la borrachera a su parabatai. Dibujo runas de agilidad y fuerza, sin perder de vista a los vampiros.

—Será un buen bocadillo… Quizá hasta podamos conservarlo —dijo la vampira que parecía ser la líder del grupo—. Es lindo.

Damian se abalanzó sobre ellos. Maya maldijo por lo bajo, corriendo a ayudarlo. Damian estaba atacando sin estrategia, sin gracia, completamente descuidado.

Si Maya no lo conociera lo suficiente, juraría que estaba intentando hacerse matar.

La pelea no duró demasiado, se notaba que eran vampiros inexpertos. Casi podría apostar que apenas tenían semanas de vida. Por suerte, no habían alcanzado a morder a su presa.

Maya observó al chico, estaba totalmente inconsciente y sí, era algo lindo.

—Muy bien, terminamos aquí, volvamos al Instituto —ordenó mientras observaba a Damian.

—No podemos dejarlo aquí, podría haber más vampiros por la zona —respondió mientras se agachaba a ver al mundano.

El chico abrió los ojos abruptamente, incorporándose, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Damian jamás había contemplado unos ojos como esos, de un azul tan brillante que le dio un vuelco en el corazón.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy?

Damian lo contempló anonadado. Había olvidado por completo ponerse un glamur.

—Mi nombre es Damian… ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

—Jonathan...Jon —respondió con una sonrisa ligera.

—Jonathan… es un lindo nombre —comentó mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Maya rodó los ojos mientras observaba el intercambio de palabras. Harta de esperar y decidida a regresar lo más pronto posible al Instituto, le soltó un golpe.

—¡Debemos irnos idiota! —le reprochó.

—¡Oye eso dolió!

Jon observó el intercambio confundido, no había nadie junto a Damian, sin embargo, él estaba hablando con alguien. El tipo estaba ebrio, eso era obvio por el intenso olor a alcohol que desprendía y empezaba a creer que también estaba drogado.

—Emmm yo… debo irme. ¿Gracias por salvarme? —dijo mientras se incorporaba totalmente y se alejaba unos pasos—. ¡Adiós! —gritó mientras corría hacia la avenida principal.

—Adiós…—respondió mientras lo observaba alejarse. De una cosa estaba seguro, esa noche soñaría con esos hermosos ojos azules.

—¿Volvemos ahora? —cuestiono Maya sacándolo de su ensoñación.

.

.

.

 **Segundo encuentro**

Damian no había podido quitar esos ojos de su mente, esos labios, esa jodida sonrisa. Pronto su cuarto estaría llena de dibujos de Jon. En ocasiones como esa, amaba su memoria fotográfica por permitirle recrear cada detalle del rostro del mundano.

Necesitaba hacer algo antes de volverse loco.

¿Cómo cayó ante el hechizo de esos hermosos ojos?

Definitivamente tenía que encontrarlo.

Tomó su chaqueta, se armó con sus cuchillos serafín y se dispuso a salir de su habitación.

—¿Vas a algún lado? —preguntó Maya, recargada frente a la pared de su cuarto.

Damian se limitó a observarla largamente.

Ella solo suspiro.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces —dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse. Preocupada porque se repitiera lo que había pasado con Dick.

Maya sabía por experiencia que una vez que su parabatai tomaba una decisión, no había fuerza en el mundo capaz de cambiarla. Solo esperaba que no regresara a casa una vez más con el corazón roto, los chicos con ojos azules iban a ser su perdición.

Le tomó exactamente 16 horas y 26 minutos encontrarlo. No había sido sencillo ya que solo contaba con su primer nombre y no creía que el callejón por el que había sido arrastrado hace unos días fueran sus rumbos usuales. Pero había tenido suerte mientras observaba una cafebrería, Jonathan estaba detrás de esta atendiendo a una chica que intentaba coquetearle, sin éxito para su satisfacción.

Entró en el lugar y una campanilla anunció su presencia.

—Buenas tardes, bienvenido —saludó mientras se giraba a mirarlo, claramente sorprendido.

—Buenas tardes —respondió dirigiéndose a uno de los estantes. Nunca se había molestado en leer literatura mundana, no le interesaba. Pero debía aparentar que sí. Por como el humano observaba los libros, sin duda sería un buen tema de conversación.

—¿Estás buscando algo en especial? —preguntó mientras se acercaba y observaba la estantería—. No pensé que fueras el tipo de chico que lee literatura juvenil. A decir verdad, no pensé que fueras el tipo de chico que lee— soltó para luego sonrojarse.

Damian enarco una ceja.

—¡Lo siento! Perdona, emm...yo... no dije nada. Quiero decir, no debí juzgarte sin conocerte —dijo mientras jugaba con su manos y agachaba la mirada.

Damian recién se había dado cuenta que el contrario era unos centímetros más bajo.

—Eso puede arreglarse. Vendré por ti al término de tu turno —declaró mientras lo tomaba del mentón y lo obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

Damian salió después de eso, dejando a Jon preguntándose qué demonios acababa de pasar.

.

.

.

 **Tercer encuentro**

Damian había regresado al Instituto a cambiarse rápidamente, quería dar una buena tercera impresión. Desde entonces se había apostado al otro lado de la calle en donde trabajaba Jon. Ligeramente oculto a la sombra de un árbol, esperando a que el otro saliera.

Pasaron horas antes de que Jonathan por fin saliera del lugar y Damian se apresuro a cruzar la calle para hacerse notar.

—Hola —saludó nervioso Jon, rascándose la cabeza en cuanto noto la presencia de Damian.

—Hola, ¿qué tal estuvo tu día? —respondió.

—Bien, gracias por preguntar.

El ambiente se estaba tornando incómodo rápidamente, no tenía ni idea de que decirle o a donde ir.

—¿Te apetece ir por un helado? Conozco una heladería por aquí cerca...—comentó Jon mientras jugaba con sus manos, adelantándose unos pasos.

—¿Es buena? —inquirió mientras se ponía a su lado.

—¡La mejor! Su helado de selva negra es el increíblemente delicioso —declaró.

Damian sonrió al notar como los ojos de Jon brillaban por la emoción.

—¿Selva negra? No estoy seguro de conocer ese helado —mintió para molestar un poco al otro.

—¡¿No conoces el helado de selva negra?! ¡No has vivido! —exclamó divertido—. Vamos, estoy seguro que te encantará —comentó mientras comenzaba a caminar.

—¿Quieres apostar?

—¡Por supuesto! No conozco a nadie que no le guste y tu no serás la excepción —reto mientras lo señalaba con un dedo en el pecho.

—Muy bien, ¿qué quieres obtener si ganas y yo amo el helado? —pregunto observando con curiosidad.

Jon lo pensó por un momento

—¡Tu pagas los helados! ¿Qué quieres tú? —inquirió mientras ladeaba la cabeza. A ojos de Damian eso le hizo parecer como un tierno cachorrito en busca de atención.

—Oh, ya lo verás.

El trayecto fue ameno, Jon no dejaba de hablarle maravillas del helado y su contenido, además de su ligera obsesión con el chocolate.

Jon tenía razón con respecto a la ubicación de la heladería, estaba apenas a un par de calles de la cafebrería donde trabajaba y era bastante pintoresca.

Al llegar, Jon se apresuró a ordenar un cono doble de selva negra y Damian eligió una simple nieve de limón.

—¡Anda, prueba! —dijo mientras le ofrecía su cono de helado.

—¿No te molesta? —respondió a su vez, sosteniendo el cono de helado.

—¡En absoluto! Lo que sea con tal de crear un nuevo adicto a este helado —comentó sonriente.

Damian observó lentamente el helado, antes de decidirse a probarlo.

—Mmmm —saboreo—. No me gusta

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? —pregunto confundido, observando como el mayor lo miraba divertido.

—No soy admirador del chocolate —confesó.

—No deberías confiar nunca en una persona a la que no le gusta el chocolate, es ley básica —exclamó estupefacto, parpadeando lentamente.

—Entonces, ¿no confías en mí?

—Bueno, has ganado la apuesta —respondió evadiendo el tema—. ¿Qué quieres ganar? —preguntó con curiosidad, mientras comenzaba a lamer su helado.

—A ti —declaró

—¿Q-que? —tartamudeo sonrojándose.

—Hicimos un trato, ¿no? Yo te quiero a ti —dijo, acercándose rápidamente, logrando robarle un beso.

Jon solo atinó a mirarlo confuso, mientras su sonrojo aumentaba.

—Los tratos se sellan con un beso —comentó casual, estirando su mano para limpiar una mancha de helado que Jon tenía en la barbilla.

.

.

.

 **2 años después**

—Voy a renunciar a mis marcas —declaró mientras observaba a su padre.

Había estado pensando seriamente en ello desde hace meses. No quería tener que dividir su tiempo entre cazar demonios y estar con el chico que ama. Y no quería que Jon ascendiera, no buscaba esa vida para él, no quería tener que verlo morir joven además de que el menor odiaba la violencia.

—No, no lo harás, no te lo permitiré —respondió mientras se levantaba de la silla que segundos atrás ocupaba. Estaba perdiendo la calma—. ¡Eres un Nefilim! ¡Mi hijo! ¡No permitiré que deshonres el nombre de esta familia para revolcarte con un mundano!

—No es tu decisión, padre —espetó furioso por el insulto hacia Jon, apretando los puños—. Eso es lo único que te importa, ¿no es así? ¡El nombre de la familia! ¡El honor! Nunca te importe en realidad —expresó mientras se levantaba de su asiento, dirigiéndose a la salida.

—Madre me habría apoyado.

—¡Damian! —escuchó que le gritaba antes de azotar la puerta.

Salió furioso de la habitación.

—Damian… —susurro Maya mientras lo observaba con ojos llorosos, lanzándose a abrazarlo —. Se feliz, te voy a extrañar hermanito.

Damian lentamente correspondió al abrazo.

—Hey… no llores, sabes que no se que demonios hacer cuando lo haces. No me arrepiento de dejarte… se que pase lo que pase, estarás bien. Te quiero, Maya.

—Te quiero, Damian —susurro mientras lo liberaba del abrazo. No podía hacer más que contemplarlo alejarse y desearle lo mejor.

.

.

.

 **Tres meses después.**

Era una linda mañana de verano. 7:05 am marcaba el reloj digital que se encontraba junto a su cama, sobre el buro. Damian observaba felizmente a su novio durmiente, intentando despertarlo sin éxito, como cada mañana.

—Amado, despierta.

—Hmnn —respondió mientras se acurrucaba aún más en su pecho, escondiendo su rostro.

Damian río, enternecido por las acciones infantiles que Jon tomaba.

—Vamos bebé, es tarde. No vas a llegar a tu primera clase —intentó convencer el mayor.

—5 minutos más.

Damian deposito un suave beso en la frente de Jon, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que dejara de ser un cazador de sombras y al principio había estado aterrado, confundido. Pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo más se daba cuenta que estaba en el lugar indicado, teniendo a Jon entre sus brazos.

—5 minutos más serán —concedió mientras lo apegaba más a su pecho, sonriendo.

Sintió a Jon sonreír y dejo que sus ojos se cerraran nuevamente.

Al fin estaba en casa.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¿Dudas? ¿Quejas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias?**


	2. Vampire Academy

**DC Comics no me pertenece y la saga de Vampire Academy tampoco.**

* * *

 **Vampire Academy**

 _"Olvidas algo: Yo tengo una personalidad adictiva. Soy adicto a ti. De algún modo, pienso que podrías hacerme todo tipo de cosas malas, y de cualquier forma regresaría a ti."_

Jon no es el chico inocente que todos piensan que es, al menos ya no, no desde la muerte de sus padres Kal y Lois y su hermano mayor Kon a manos de los strigoi. Todo en su vida había cambiado a raíz de ese terrible ataque. De repente era el único heredero de la línea de sangre El, miembro de la realeza y príncipe, y no sólo eso, también era candidato a ser el futuro a rey. Todo por pertenecer a una de las doce familias reales.

Y por si fuera poco, todo el mundo pensaba que no había declarado magia, lo que no estaba bien visto por la sociedad Moroi. Sin embargo, después del ataque él había comenzado a usar la coerción, curar leves raspones y por si fuera poco, podía colarse a sueños ajenos e influenciar a los vampiros. Si había algo peor que no declarar magia, era declararla y que no fuera una elemental, así que simplemente se había callado, ante todos, él era uno de los pocos casos de vampiros no declarados.

La coacción tenía sus enormes ventajas, y eso es lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, coaccionar a uno de sus compañeros, Colin Wilkes, ese odioso Dhampir estaba demasiado cerca de robarle lo que es suyo.

Ladeo levemente la cabeza mientras observaba a su presa fijamente.

—Tu no quieres nada con Damian Al Ghul —ordenó mientras lo miraba fijamente—. Ahora lárgate y no te vuelvas a acercar a él.

Colin obedeció y desapareció de su vista. Jon suspiro, contento de haber alejado a otro pretendiente de SU Damian.

Damian Al Ghul era el mejor de su generación en absolutamente todo, el Dhampir de hipnotizantes ojos verdes tenía a Jon babeando por él desde preescolar, cuando le defendió de una chica llamada Kathy, que no dejaba de jalarle el cabello y embarrarlo con plastilina. Desde entonces, Jon lo había observado en silencio, sin atreverse a hablarle, al menos no directamente, Damian y el no se movían en los mismos círculos sociales y eso dificulta la interacción. Además de que siempre que le dirigía la palabra comenzaba a tartamudear, se sonrojaba y terminaba por salir huyendo. ¡Grandioso Jon!

Pero ahora tenía un plan, había solicitado que Damian fuese su guardián al terminar la Academia, no había forma posible de que le negaran el tener al mejor egresado, después de todo era miembro de la realeza y requiere la mejor protección al ser el último de su linaje.

Ahora, además de acosarlo en silencio y reclamarlo como su guardián, había comenzado a invadir sus sueños.

Jon se sentía un poco mal por hacerlo, pero quería a Damian para el, y el fin justifica los medios.

Los sueños del mayor estaban poblados de imágenes de su madre, Damian había contemplado como ella asesinaba a un Strigoi en su más tierna infancia y esa imagen lo había acompañado desde entonces. Su madre, Talia Al Ghul, es una de las guerreras Dhampir más famosas, sin embargo, había abandonado a Damian a tierna edad para que lo criara la Academia, al parecer su carrera estaba antes que su hijo y Damian se debatía entre odiar a su madre por haberle abandonado y la comprensión de que ella debía cuidar a su Moroi, después de todo ese es el propósito de los Dhampir, cuidar, servir y morir por los Moroi.

Jon siempre había odiado ese sistema, para él, tanto como Moroi como Dhampir debían ser iguales, tener los mismos derechos. Pero la sociedad en la que vivían hacía que los Moroi se escudaran en los Dhampir por ser más fuertes y resistentes, en lugar de luchar a su lado usando su magia contra los Strigoi.

Strigoi… los chicos malos de la historia, Jon jamás había visto uno en persona y no esperaba hacerlo, eran vampiros que habían bebido de un vampiro o humano hasta matarlo y habían perdido su alma en el proceso. Jon a veces se preguntaba qué habría sido de él si hubiera estado presente en su casa cuando toda su familia y sus guardianes fueron brutalmente asesinados.

Repentinamente se vio arrastrado contra uno de los cuartos de servicio de la Academia, iba a comenzar a gritar cuando noto quien era su captor. Jon se relajo instantáneamente, mientras observaba al mayor.

Damian lo inmovilizó con su cuerpo contra una de las paredes, sentía un palo de lo que creía era una escoba lastimándole las costillas, pero no iba a quejarse, no cuando estaba a centímetros de el mayor.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo —murmuró contra su oreja.

—Entonces sabes lo que quiero —respondió envalentonado por el contacto que el otro estaba manteniendo.

Damian sonrió.

—Déjate de juegos El, ¿qué me estás haciendo?

—Nada que tú no quieras —replicó, mientras se apegaba aún más al mayor.

—Entonces tenemos que seguir en otro lado esta conversación, ¿no te parece? —comentó casual.

Jon asintió.

Damian abrió la puerta con cuidado, fijándose que nadie viniera y fuera a descubrirlos saltándose las clases y violando una de las reglas principales, los Dhampir no se involucran sentimentalmente con los Moroi.

—Mi habitación está en el segundo piso de lado...—le dijo mientras comenzaba a seguirlo.

—Se donde esta tu habitación —le interrumpió, sujetándole de la mano, acelerando el paso.

Jon se sentía felizmente confundido por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Damian le estaba hablando, prácticamente lo llevaba a rastras a su habitación, ¡sabía donde estaba su habitación! Agradeció mentalmente a la directora por insistir tanto en que necesitaba una habitación para él solo.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su habitación, las manos de Jon temblaban, Damian tuvo que arrebatarle las llaves y abrir la puerta el mismo.

Jon entró apresuradamente, seguido por Damian, que se encargó de cerrar la puerta.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? —preguntó para luego recargarse en la puerta.

—¿Eh? —exclamó confundido

—¿Por qué te cuelas en mis sueños, Jon? No soy estúpido, sé que posees a Espíritu, la magia que no se había visto desde St. Vladimir, pero la pregunta es, ¿por qué?

Jon se tenso totalmente al oír la referencia a su magia, no sabía que esta tuviera un nombre y mucho menos creyó posible que Damian se diera cuenta de que se metía en sus sueños.

—¡No se de que hablas! —se defendió mientras retrocedía unos pasos. Pero, por cada paso que él daba hacia atrás, Damian daba dos hacia adelante.

Jon comenzaba a entrar en pánico, ¡se supone que nadie lo sabía! ¿Como lo había averiguado Damian? ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas tenía que ser él?

Damian lo miraba fijamente, esperando una respuesta. Jon no quería darla, así que comenzó a buscar frenéticamente una salida.

—No tienes porque tener miedo, no le diré a nadie —musitó mientras le revolvía levemente el cabello—. Puedes confiar en mí.

Ese simple toque reconfortó a Jon mas de lo que debería

—Yo… yo… ¡Yo te amo!

Damian lo miró unos segundos antes de asentir.

—Yo también te amo, nubecita—declaró mientras atraía al menor hacia su pecho, envolviéndolo en un abrazo—. Así que ya puedes dejar de usar la coerción para alejar a cualquiera que intente acercarse a mí.

Jon se sonrojo violentamente ante el ligero reclamo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunto separándose unos centímetros para poder ver a la cara a Damian.

Damian río en respuesta.

—Se que no dejas de observarme desde preescolar, que tienes una obsesión por el chocolate, que te encanta tomar el té con tres cucharadas de azúcar, que amabas tomar el sol unos minutos cada atardecer aunque eso lastime tu piel, también sé que a pesar de ser un Moroi crees que los Dhampir deberían tener los mismos derechos y ser libres de elegir un destino, que babeas cuando duermes… Tu dime cuando es suficiente acerca de lo que sé sobre ti —concluyó sonriendo ladino, aun sin soltar la cintura del menor.

Jon se sonrojo violentamente por la última declaración, no esperaba nada de eso

—¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? —inquirió ladeando levemente la cabeza.

—De la misma forma que tú, no he dejado de observarte.

Jon sonrió de manera tímida, la situación lo sobrepasaba, nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños imagino que Damian pudiera corresponderle. Quizá de nuevo le habían pegado en clases de defensa personal y se encontraba recostado en la enfermería delirando.

—Entonces… ¿Que somos ahora? —preguntó con miedo, permitiendo que los brazos del mayor le dieran una seguridad que no sentía.

Damian suspiro abatido.

—Nada, no podemos ser nada… La sociedad lo prohíbe, va más allá de que tu seas un Moroi y yo un Dhampir, ambos somos hombres y no puedo permitir que pierdas tu titulo y tu reputación por algo como eso, soy tu Dhampir, tu guardián, mi deber es evitar que algo malo te pase y eso es lo que voy a hacer, de todas las maneras posibles —declaró decidido.

Jon no pudo evitar suspirar ante lo dicho por Damian, sin embargo, el ya se consideraba su guardián, SU Dhampir. Al diablo con lo que la sociedad pensara, él no quería un título, no quería una reputación que lo obligara a dejar a la única persona que había amado, lo quería a él, e iba tenerlo. Quisiera o no.

—¡Pues no me parece! ¡No voy a aceptarlo!—gritó mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos, dudando entre si usar compulsión o no. No, decidió, no podía hacerle eso a su Dhampir, a su Damian, eso era caer muy bajo.

Damian noto su inseguridad y las intenciones del menor, sin embargo, decidió darle su voto de confianza.

—Tú eres mi Dhampir, mi Damian y lo vas a ser de todas las formas que yo quiera —declaró haciendo un leve puchero—. No permitiré que me dejes, no ahora que se que tambien sientes lo mismo por mí, por favor Dami, quédate a mi lado —suplico agachando la mirada, recostando su cabeza en el pecho del mayor.

Damian pareció pensarlo por un momento, antes de colocar sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, sujetando su mentón para obligarlo a mirarlo nuevamente.

—Como usted desee, mi príncipe —concluyó acortando la distancia que los separaba, depositando un ligero beso en la comisura de sus labios.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¿Dudas? ¿Quejas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias?**


	3. El circo de la noche

**DC Comics no me pertenece y el lbro de el circo de la noche tampoco.**

* * *

 **El circo de la noche**

" _Hay tantas cosas que quiere decirle, tantas cosas que temía no poder volver a contarle nunca... Pero sólo una de ellas parece importante. -Te quiero -dice."_

 **17 años atrás**

El hombre camina con parsimonia mientras arrastra al pequeño de solo 5 años, si fuera por él, lo dejaría caminar solo, pero apenas si puede mantenerse en pie lo suficiente y seguramente la marea de gente lo arrastraría consigo y él no quiere que suceda eso, es su última oportunidad y va a aprovecharla.

Toca con fuerza la puerta, mientras espera a que el ama de llaves le abra. Apenas está lo ve, le invita a entrar.

—Bruce —dice mientras observa al hombre descender por las escaleras.

—Clark —responde, observándolo divertido—, ¿qué tienes para mi esta vez?

Por toda respuesta Clark empuja al pequeño niño de cabello azabache y ojos azules al frente, haciéndolo caer de rodillas, intentando contener el llanto que esta le provoca, no quiere hacer enfadar a su padre, no de nuevo.

Bruce observa al pequeño con detenimiento, dando un par de vueltas a su alrededor.

—Tiene tus ojos —observa mientras se agacha, sujetando al pequeño de la barbilla para luego soltarlo con brusquedad, incorporándose, ajustándose el saco.

—Lo tuve con una mujer que murió hace poco —explica, mientras observa al menor—. No supe de su existencia hasta hace pocos días, cuando me fue entregado.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Clark? —inquiere, poco convencido.

—Esta vez apostaré a la fuerza de la sangre. Para algo tiene que serme útil este niño.

Ambos sonríen, Bruce, seguro de que el niño no tendrá oportunidad contra el contendiente que acaba de elegir para él. Clark solo puede pensar que tiene la victoria asegurada esta vez, el niño es fuerte, a pesar de lo que aparenta, tiene su sangre y su sangre es fuerte.

Bruce se arrodilla frente al menor, tomando su mano derecha.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunta, sin soltar la mano derecha del pequeño.

—Jonathan —responde inseguro, ansioso de que el señor que se hace llamar Bruce, suelte su mano.

Bruce levanta la mirada para encontrarse con la de Clark, que asiente solemne.

Jon no entiende que esta pasado, pero siente la necesidad de liberar su mano del hombre. Está asustado.

Bruce comienza a murmurar palabras de las cuales no comprende su significado, extrayendo con su mano libre un aro pequeño que se va tornando de color rojo. Jon tiembla cuando observa las intenciones del mayor, quiere ponérselo como si fuera un anillo. Tironea intentando liberar su mano, pero el contrario es más fuerte y no se lo permite. Le pone el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda y Jon grita, le quema.

No sabe si pasaron segundos u horas, pero la agonía le pareció eterna, el anillo ya no está en su dedo, pero en su lugar queda una marca muy peculiar con diseños intrincados y totalmente negro.

El mayor se aleja nuevamente, mientras Jon examina su mano.

—Está hecho —declara caminando hacia Clark, estrechando su mano. Clark imita la acción mientras extrae de su bolsillo un anillo similar al que acaba de usar para marcar a Jon.

—El anillo ya está hechizado —le dice, mientras se lo entrega—, solo tienes que colocárselo llegado el momento.

—Solo espero que hayas elegido mejor que la última vez, no quisiera que se repitiera lo que paso con Conner.

—Créeme, no pasará —se defiende mientras se acerca al menor, levantándolo bruscamente, tomándolo del brazo—. Ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos cosas que hacer.

—Yo prepararé la arena. Hasta siempre, Clark —se despide, observando al hombre salir apresuradamente.

Una vez que la puerta se cierra, vuelve a subir las escaleras, encaminándose a la habitación de su hijo, si Clark quiere apostar a la fuerza de la sangre, eso era lo que iba a obtener de Bruce.

Sangre.

.

.

.

 **Actualidad**

El circo llega sin avisar. No viene precedido de ningún anuncio, no se cuelga cartel alguno en los postes o vallas publicitarias del centro, ni tampoco aparecen notas ni menciones en los periódicos locales. Sencillamente está ahí, en un sitio en el que ayer no había nada. Abre sólo de noche y no es un circo cualquiera…Le Cirque des Rêves, pues ése es su nombre, es en realidad el escenario de una feroz competición: un terrible duelo entre dos jóvenes magos.

El circo había sido creado como una arena para su competencia le informo su progenitor cuando lo llevo ahí para la ceremonia de inauguración hace dos años. La primera noche Jon había paseado por todos y cada uno de los espectáculos, siendo el del trapecio su favorito, había algo en ambos trapecistas que te invitaba a querer saltar y unírteles en su danza mortal al vacío.

Cada acto estaba representado por personas peculiares, Jon no estaba seguro de si cada uno de ellos tenía magia, pero sin duda había algo especial en ellos y, a pesar de llevar dos años en el circo, aún no había terminado de conocerlos a todos. Había personas que preferían la soledad de su casilla o simplemente no se habían visto en la necesidad de tratarlo y así estaba bien para Jon, respetaba eso, pero también se preguntaba si ya habría conocido a su oponente y si éste sabría quién era el.

Jon no sabía quién es su contendiente, lo poco o casi nada que sabía de él o ella, era lo que dejaba ver en sus creaciones que siempre le dejaban sin aliento, todas y cada una de ellas eran maravillosas, tenían el toque justo de magia, imaginación y amor. No cabía duda de que fuera quien fuera, era un mago excelente.

Se encontraba observando el último de ellas: un pozo de los deseos o al menos eso decía el cartel. Entro con cuidado a la carpa, aún tenía el miedo constante de que un día su oponente le atacará al entrar a una de sus carpas, marcando así su victoria. Pero nuevamente sus miedos eran infundados, la carpa se encontraba en total calma observó mientras se adentraba unos pasos, sosteniendo todavía con una mano la cortina, evitando que se cerrara en su totalidad.

La carpa en la que se encontraba simulaba un cielo estrellado y apenas entrabas veías un infinito mar en calma, dejó que la cortina cayera, dejándolo en la oscuridad total, forzando a sus ojos a acostumbrarse a la penumbra, sin embargo, no fue necesario, las estrellas comenzaron a brillar con mayor intensidad, permitiéndole a Jon contemplar el lugar anonadado. Giro para observar el lugar mejor, pero entonces fue cuando vio la roca tallada, se acercó curioso mientras leía las instrucciones: "Si tienes un deseo de corazón, arroja una piedra y deja que el lago haga el resto". Jon sonrió, mientras buscaba una piedra, se sobresaltó al ver que donde antes no había nada, ahora había una suave piedra blanca. La tomó con cuidado, depositando un beso en ella, para luego lanzarla al lago.

 _Desearía conocerte._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Damian caminaba tranquilamente por una de las calles de Praga, con las manos firmemente ocultas en los bolsillos de su gabardina, resguardándolas del frío. Se había regañado parte de la tarde por haber olvidado los guantes. Su cuerpo ansiaba entrar en calor, pero todavía se hallaba lejos del circo y en realidad no tenía deseos de volver, no aún.

Hace una semana había terminado su última obra, el pozo de los deseos había consumido más de tres semanas, había puesto toda su creatividad e ingenio para lograrlo. Además, si era sincero consigo mismo, lo había creado en su totalidad pensando en su rival.

Damian había descubierto que al contrario le encantaban las estrellas, cada carpa que había creado contenía una, a veces notablemente visible, otras tantas, solo visible para aquellos que sabían que estaba buscando y eso le llamaba la atención. Era como si su oponente firmará su trabajo.

Así que había comenzado a usar estrellas también, pero a diferencia de su oponente, él las colocaba completamente visibles, para que el supiera que estaban ahí para él, o al menos eso esperaba.

Aun después de haber vivido dos años en el circo, no comprendía del todo su funcionamiento, no le cabía en duda que la mayoría funcionaba gracias a la poderosa magia de su padre, pero también había magia que radicaba en el resto de los miembros, todos y cada uno contribuían a la magia del lugar. El circo tenía vida propia y era él quien elegía el próximo destino y el tiempo que estarían en el, ellos solo se limitaban a seguirlo.

Desde que comenzara la competencia Damian se había preguntado quién elegirá al ganador, cómo se decidía quien era mejor, su contrincante creaba algo y él respondía y viceversa, estaban en un continuo ciclo de ver hasta dónde podía llevarles su imaginación.

Tan concentrado iba en sus pensamientos que no noto que había hecho caer a un chico.

—¡Hey! ¡Ten más cuidado! —exclamó molesto mientras intentaba levantarse, sin éxito.

Damian le miro por unos segundos, antes de extender su mano para ayudar al chico a levantarse.

El contrarío dudo unos segundos antes de extender su mano enguantada. Damian tiró de él para levantarlo.

—Gracias —dijo sonriente, mientras se sacudía la nieve de los pantalones—, pensé que me dejarías tirado.

Damian enarcó una ceja.

—¿Te conozco de algún lado? —preguntó mientras le observaba fijamente, creía haber visto ese rostro antes.

—No lo creo —le respondió mientras lo observaba—, te recordaría.

Jon se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que tienes razón —coincidió mientras se rascaba la cabeza—. Me llamo Jon, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Damian.

—Muy bien Damian, me parece que tienes que invitarme una chocolate caliente en recompensa por esa fea caída —declaró mientras comenzaba a arrastrarlo—. Conozco un lugar cercano que sirve un chocolate caliente y croissants deliciosos.

—Aprovechado —le dice, el otro solo sonríe divertido, contagiándole la sonrisa.

.

.

.

El día que Jon había temido estas últimas semanas por fin había llegado, esa noche sería la última función del circo y Jon tenía que partir con él, dejar atrás aDamian. El solo pensamiento provocaba en él un vuelco en el corazón. Damian se había vuelto su todo en estos últimos meses habían compartido besos, caricias, secretos y muchos momentos robados, no quería abandonarle, pero no podía quedarse, su vida estaba ligada al circo mientras estuviera en esa estúpida competencia y el mayor no podía acompañarlo, no al menos sin explicarle la verdad, que él era un mago y que su vida estaba ligada a Le Cirque des Rêves

—Tengo que irme —musita al borde de las lágrimas.

Damian le observa por un momento, antes de atraerlo hacia sí, envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo.

—Lo sé —responde—, tienes que volver a casa.

Jon gime por la mentira, le había dicho a Damian que únicamente estaba de viaje para relajarse y escapar por unos meses de su ajetreada vida de estudiante.

Damian lo aleja unos segundos para poder verle a la cara y tomarlo de las manos. Jon como siempre, lleva la mano izquierda enguantada. Damian le ha preguntado porque lleva así su mano, pero este siempre cambiaba el tema. Por una vez, Damian quería sentir sus manos, piel contra piel, retiro suavemente el guante y Jon no se opuso, no quería seguir ocultando su marca.

El también se quita los guantes que traía puestos para aferrar la mano del menor. En el momento en que sus manos se tocan, el fuego los recorre, se reconocen y entienden la gravedad de lo que ha pasado.

—¡Eres tú! —exclaman al unísono, mirándose confundidos.

En ese momento la puerta se abre de improviso, azotándose fuertemente. Un hombre medio invisible entra por ella, se notan solo algunas partes de su rostro, pero el estómago de Jon da un vuelco al reconocerlo.

—Padre —susurra abrazándose a sí mismo. No le había visto desde que le dejó en el circo.

—Así que por fin descubrieron las identidades del contrario. Es una lástima —dice caminando hacia ambos—. Pensé que el juego duraría un poco más, las ganancias que genera el circo son una delicia.

—¿Quién es usted? —pregunta Damian, colocándose frente a Jon al notar su temor.

—Así que tu eres el hijo de Bruce, es tan poético que sean nuestros hijos quienes se estén enfrentando justo ahora. Yo mi estimado muchacho, soy Clark Kent, uno de los magos más poderosos que han pisado el planeta.

Damian lo mira furibundo, sin creerle una sola palabra. No le gusta lo que ese hombre provoca en Jon, lo que provoca en el.

Temor.

—¿Que quiere? —espeta.

—Vine a decirles cuál es el siguiente paso. Ahora que saben su identidad deben terminar con la vida del otro —explica sonriente—, solo así el ciclo se romperá y el circo desaparecerá. Así fueron dictadas las reglas para esta competencia.

—¿Y si me niego? —responde desafiante.

—¿Crees que tienes opción?—comenta divertido, observándolo con desprecio.

En ese momento la marca que tenía en su mano empezó a quemarle intensamente, no dejando que pensara en nada más que el profundo dolor que estaba sintiendo, cayó de rodillas, jadeando por aire.

—Lo harás —declaró mientras volteaba a ver a Jon—. Espero mi victoria.

Con esas últimas palabras el hombre se desvaneció en el aire y la puerta se cerró de golpe. Estaban solos.

.

.

.

Habían intentado de todo para liberarse de la maldición de la competencia, pero nada parecía funcionar, Jon había buscado en todos lados las respuestas, algo. Pero lo único que encontró fue aún más desalentador, no era los primeros que sufrían por una competencia así, sus predecesores, Tim y Conner se habían enfrentado en un jardín encantado, donde nunca oscurecía, pero, al igual que ellos, se habían enamorado y había intentado liberarse de la condena que les suponía el tener que matar al otro, sin embargo, no lo habían conseguido y Conner había terminado por suicidarse, otorgándole así la victoria a Tim.

Jon no había dejado de pensar en eso, ¿sería él capaz de hacer lo mismo por Damian? Mientras más lo pensaba, parecía que era la única salida. No iba a poder matarlo y tampoco quería que sufriera por su culpa, mientras más postergaban la competencia, su magia más lo consumía y periódicamente la marca en su mano se calentaba, como un recordatorio constante de lo que debía hacer.

Debía hacerlo, se decidió mientras salía con dirección a la casilla del mayor. Por Damian.

—¡Nubecita! —gritó apenas divisó a Damian encorvado en su escritorio.

Damian río por el apodo, ya estaba acostumbrado, aunque seguía sin encontrarle sentido a la elección de Jon. Se frotó los ojos cansados mientras se paraba para recibir al menor.

—¿Alguna novedad? —inquirió, Damian negó con la cabeza, tomándolo por la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia sí, para besarlo con suavidad.

Jon no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar. Ese era su beso de despedida.

—¿Qué sucede pequeño? —inquirió preocupado, mientras comenzaba a limpiar las lagrimas de las mejillas del menor.

—Nada —dijo mientras desplegaba una enorme sonrisa—. Es solo que estoy feliz de tenerte, y no te preocupes, voy a liberarte de esta condena.

Dicho esto, Jon se liberó del agarre del mayor, corriendo lo más rápido que podía. La decisión estaba tomada, ahora solo debía llevarla a cabo.

Damian despertó confundido, había salido tras Jon pero no había logrado encontrarlo así que había vuelto a su casilla para continuar buscando pistas que los ayudaran a liberarse, pero sin darse cuenta, se había quedado dormido sobre el escritorio.

Parpadeo intentando enfocarse. Se sentía demasiado pesado y el ambiente estaba tenso. Necesitaba despejarse.

Salió de su casilla, con dirección a la de Jon, pero lo que vio lo dejó helado, el circo estaba en llamas. Por todos lados se veía al personal corriendo, intentando apagar el fuego. Comenzó a correr con desesperación a la casilla del menor, con un nudo en la garganta. Que el circo estuviera en llamas solo podía significar una cosa. No. No. NO.

Se reprendió mentalmente por siquiera pensarlo, Jon estaba bien, tenía que estar bien.

Freno bruscamente al divisar a su padre fuera de la casilla de Jon. No lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzarse a atacar. Pero antes de poder tocarlo, su padre levantó la mano, paralizándolo en su lugar.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —gritó al borde de las lágrimas.

—Yo no le hice nada —respondió tranquilamente—. Deberías estar feliz, eres libre de irte, haz ganado hijo. Aunque para ser sincero, no esperaba este resultado.

Damian rechino los dientes, intentando romper el hechizo para partirle la cara a su padre.

—Veo que no estás feliz —prosiguió—. Yo tampoco lo estaría si mi contendiente se suicidara —le dijo—, después de todo, el suicidio es el escape de los débiles. Ahora, debo ir a cobrar mi recompensa.

Damian cayó al piso, liberado del hechizo, pero su padre ya no estaba ahí. Entró apresuradamente a la casilla, encontrándose con Jon tirado en el piso. Damian gimió, acercándose para levantarlo y acomodando su cabeza en su regazo, se veía tan pacífico, como si estuviera dormido. Pero no, estaba muerto y él pronto lo estaría también. No iba a seguir, no sin él.

.

.

.

—¿Así que por fin terminó? ¿No es así? —inquiere Clark, sentando en la oficina de Bruce, que le observa con hambre.

—Sí, por fin, por fin eres mío —declara.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¿Dudas? ¿Quejas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias?**


	4. Los juegos del hambre

**DC Comics no me pertenece y obviamente la saga de los juegos del hambre tampoco.**

* * *

 **Los Juegos del Hambre**

" _¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! Y que las probabilidades estén a su favor."_

Jon se relamía los labios mientras observaba la pantalla. La decisión ya estaba tomada, lo quería para sí. Sonrió triunfante mientras se encaminaba a la oficina de su padre.

Las puertas de caoba, como siempre, se encontraban cerradas, pocas personas tenían permiso de entrar a ella y menos aún, el poder entrar sin anunciarse. Empujó las puertas sin cuidado alguno, anunciando de esa manera su presencia.

—Quiero al tributo del distrito 2 —declaró apenas los ojos de su padre se posaron sobre él.

Clark enarco una ceja, recostándose sobre su asiento con arrogancia, quitándose los lentes que usaba en ocasiones para leer.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes obtenerlo? —cuestiono lanzándole una mirada de reproche.

Jon tomó asiento en la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio de su padre, subiendo sus pies al escritorio con total descaro, sonriendo arrogante.

—No es la primera vez que entregas a un tributo a uno de tus _simpatizantes_ del Capitolio. Lo vi en los juegos pasados, él como la tributo del distrito 5 sobrevivió milagrosamente a todos y cada uno de sus oponentes.

—Tuvo un buen patrocinador —replicó mientras retomaba su lectura anterior, colocándose nuevamente los lentes.

—Entonces déjame patrocinar al tributo del distrito 2, no sería nada sospechoso que yo apoyara a un profesional —declaró.

Clark suspiro hastiado, frotándose las sienes.

—Haré lo posible, retírate. Ahora —ordenó.

Jon aplaudió feliz, desplegando una amplia sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a caminar a la salida. Eso era un sí absoluto por parte de su padre, el presidente. Ahora solo le restaba _patrocinar_ a su lindo tributo.

—Ya te tengo.

.

.

.

Jon se había asegurado de que Damian recibiera lo mejor, al principio habían sido ungüentos para curar sus heridas, también le había provisto de alimento y agua, pero, su mayor obsequio había sido una espada, él había recibido un arma cuando el resto de los tributos habían tenido que armar las propias de manera rudimentaria, la batalla había sido sencilla para el tributo del distrito 2 cuando esta había llegado a sus manos. Jon había disfrutado de cada segundo a partir de entonces, al ver la sangre salpicar el rostro de Damian, gimiendo extasiado por el espectáculo que le estaba otorgando, estaba impaciente por tenerlo en sus manos, oh, las cosas que haría con él.

Jon se encontraba en su habitación, sentado cómodamente en el enorme sofá, esperando por su ansiada visita.

El momento por fin había llegado, después de 3 largos meses en los que tuvo que esperar a que su trofeo terminara de hacer la gira del vencedor, 3 meses en los que tuvo que soportar las quejas constantes de Diana por haber arruinado sus juegos al introducir un arma en la arena, 3 meses en los que planeo meticulosamente que haría con su tributo cuando lo tuviera entre sus brazos. Sonrió solo de pensarlo, la diversión estaba por comenzar.

En ese instante llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante —respondió, cruzando las piernas, acomodándose una última vez.

La puerta se abrió y pudo observar como el agente que había llamado a la puerta, permitía la entrada a Damian, retirándose una vez que este estuvo dentro, cerrando la puerta.

Jon amplió su sonrisa. El momento había llegado.

—Damian, ¡por fin nos conocemos! Yo soy Jon—exclamó entusiasmado—, ¿pero qué haces ahí parado? Ven, siéntate —dijo mientras palmeaba el lugar a su lado izquierdo.

—Prefiero permanecer de pie —habló cruzándose de brazos, mirándolo desconfiado.

—He dicho que te sientes —musito molesto, mirándolo con furia. Al parecer tendría que educar a su lindo tributo.

Damian negó con la cabeza, recargándose en una de las paredes.

—Y yo he dicho que prefiero permanecer de pie —dijo señalándose a sí mismo, expresando su punto—. Ahora dime lo que quieres para que pueda largarme de este lugar.

Jon elevo una ceja, apretando levemente los puños. Odiaba repetir una orden.

—Creo que no estás entendiendo la situación —habló mostrando una falsa sonrisa—. Ahora eres mío y harás lo que yo diga, Da-mi-an.

—Tu estas demente —declaró mientras le daba la espalda, dirigiéndose a la salida.

—O simplemente podría esperar un año y obtener a Richard —dijo mientras se paraba de su lugar, acercándose al menor.

Damian se tenso en su lugar, girando levemente para observar al contrario, que estaba a pocos pasos de él.

—¿Qué es lo que has dicho? —murmuro temblando furioso—, ¿quién diablos crees que eres? —dijo mientras lo tomaba de las solapas del traje que estaba usando.

Jon rio.

—Solo soy la persona que te envió esa espada y se encargo de que no murieras, mi padre, el presidente, te entrego a mí y si no quieres que tu hermanito termine en los juegos, harás TODO lo que yo te ordene.

—No es posible —susurro liberándolo, retrocediendo unos pasos.

—¿Cuántas veces debería aparecer su nombre en la urna? ¿Una? ¿Dos? ¿Todas? —expresó con una sonrisa cínica —, pero no te preocupes, me encargare de que no muera.

Damian le observó consternado, estaba hablando de Dick su hermanito menor, el único miembro de su familia que le aceptaba sin condiciones, el único miembro de su familia que había ido a despedirlo cuando había sido elegido como tributo, el único que siempre tenía una sonrisa para ofrecerle, no podía hacerle eso, no a él.

—No. No. ¡NO! —gritó—, ¡no le metas en esto! Haré lo que sea.

—De rodillas, ahora —ordenó. Damian se dejo caer, derrotado, mirando al piso. Jon se acercó, agachándose para poder ver más de cerca al menor.

—Eres mi nuevo juguete —declaró tomando su cabello con brusquedad, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, deleitándose con la vista que ofrecía su cuello expuesto.

Damian le miro con furia, Jon se limitó a sonreír acercándose peligrosamente a su boca.

—Te voy a romper —susurro para proceder a lamer su labio inferior.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¿Dudas? ¿Quejas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias?**


	5. Los héroes del Olimpo

**DC Comics no me pertenece y la saga de los héroes del Olimpo tampoco.**

* * *

 **Los héroes del Olimpo**

 _Nos vamos a quedar juntos ―prometió―. No te alejarás de mí. Nunca más._

Maya contenían la respiración mientras observaban la escena que se desarrollaba a unos metros. Jon y Damian parecían a punto de matarse a golpes, lo que estropeaba todo el trabajo que había organizado en estos últimos meses, desde que ambos se habían conocido y se había dado cuenta de la evidente atracción que existía entre ambos.

Jon pertenecía al campamento Júpiter, era hijo del mismísimo Júpiter, conocido por los griegos como Zeus y uno de sus praetors, mientras que Damian pertenecía al campamento Mestizo y era un semidiós hijo de Hades. La combinación ya de por si era explosiva, por lo que nadie espero que entre ellos surgiera el amor.

Y así habían empezado las apuestas, todos se habían dado cuenta que Damian y Jon se morían por estar con el otro, pero hasta ahora, ninguno había dado el paso decisivo que se requería para iniciar la relación. Por supuesto, cada campamento animaba a su campista, los romanos estaban con Jon, mientras que los griegos con Damian, al menos en su mayoría, ya que había algunos intrépidos que apoyaban al campamento contrario para la declaración.

Maya observó cómo llegaba Colin corriendo, volteando cada tanto a ver a esos dos.

—¿Y ahora qué fue? —preguntó mientras observaba al hijo de Némesis recuperar la respiración.

—No… no estoy seguro —declaró—. Pero quiero cambiar mi apuesta.

—¿Cuánto? —inquirió Maya mientras abría su libreta y observaba el contador, 28 a 36 a favor de Jon. Ella amaba a su mejor amigo, pero sinceramente su apuesta estaba con Jon, el chico había demostrado ser más sincero con sus sentimientos y quería joderlo un poco si llegaba a enterarse.

—50 dólares a Damian —respondió seguro, extendiendo el billete.

Maya sonrió ampliamente mientras comenzaba a asentir lentamente.

—Como quieras —comento, regresando su atención a Jon y a Damian.

—¡Hey, chicos! ¿Qué hay? —inquirió Kathy, uniéndose repentinamente a la conversación.

—Lo usual, Colin quiere perder más dinero apostando por Damian —respondió, mientras comenzaba a morder la punta de su lápiz, sin desviar la atención de los chicos.

—¿Es en serio, Colin? —preguntó confundida la hija de Venus, negando con la cabeza—. Jon será quien se le declare, estoy segura.

—Tienes demasiada confianza en tu mejor amigo, ¿no? —preguntó Colin, riendo divertido—, será Damian quien lo logre —asevero.

Kathy hizo un mohín, sacudiendo su linda cabellera rubia.

—Yo también estoy con Jon —intervino Maya—, Damian es demasiado orgulloso como para declararse.

Colin rio estruendosamente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¡Ya verán! ¡Sé lo que les digo! ¡Lo he visto! —dijo, para luego guiñarles el ojo.

—¡Ni que fueras hijo de Apolo! —contestó Maya, rodando los ojos.

Colin la miro durante unos segundos, antes de mirar a su amigo lanzarle un derechazo a Jon, que lo evadió por poco, separándose del suelo.

—Van a matarse —declaró mientras picaba la mejilla derecha de Maya—. Estas a punto de deberme 50 dólares.

—No si puedo hacer algo para evitarlo —declaró lanzándose hacia adelante, dejando su cuaderno al cuidado de Kathy. Al ser hija de Ares, la batalla estaba en sus venas, iría y separaría a esos estúpidos semidioses y volvería a intentar que se declaren mañana.

.

.

.

—¡Admite que estás enamorado de Jon! —gritó Maya, mientras se dejaba caer a su lado.

En realidad fue más sencillo de lo que esperaba separar a esos dos, con lo que decidió llevarse a rastras a Damian para obligarlo a aceptar sus sentimientos y de una vez por todas quitarle la cara de amargado que siempre cargaba consigo.

—Solo quiero estamparlo contra la pared—declaró con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Eso es poco probable ya que él es más alto que tú —comentó divertida Maya, dándole un codazo en el estómago.

Damian volteo a mirarla ceñudo.

—Tiene súper fuerza, vuelo y…

—...súper oído —completo una tercera voz.

—¡¿Jon?! —exclamó Maya confundida.

—Así que… ¿estamparme contra la pared, eh? —preguntó divertido, mientras hacía gala de sus habilidades, sujetando rápidamente a Damian y azotándolo contra el árbol más cercano—, ¿algo así?

Maya se paró de un salto, observando confundida la situación.

—O quizá—prosiguió Jon mientras usaba una de sus piernas para separar las de Damian y comenzaba a besarlo de manera demandante, buscando someterlo.

Damian gimió y Maya quiso morir de vergüenza al comprenderlo todo.

—¡Consíganse un hotel! —gritó desviando la mirada ante la intensidad del beso.

Cuando se separaron, Maya se percató de que Damian tenía un hilo de saliva que caía por la comisura de su labio que Jon se encargó de limpiar con una lamida.

—Supongo que acabas de perder la apuesta, Maya.

—¿Pero qué? —exclamó estupefacta.

Damian la miró socarrón, antes de desaparecer junto con Jon gracias al viaje sombra.

.

.

.

Damian los llevo al único lugar donde sabría estarían completamente solos, su cabaña.

—No puedo creer que no lo haya notado antes —dijo, apenas se separaron—. Maya suele ser más perspicaz —comentó socarrón.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —inquirió Jon, mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

—Estaba harto de fingir ante el campamento que no eres mío —declaró.

—¡Fue tu idea en primer lugar! —reprocho el menor, cruzándose de brazos, mirando distraído el lugar.

—Shhh, déjame besarte —demandó mientras lo atraía hacía sí.

Jon rio, dejándose consentir por el mayor. Pero sin ceder demasiado el control, lo tomo de la barbilla y deslizo lentamente su dedo pulgar por el labio inferior de Damian, tentándolo.

—¿Vas a besarme o no? —pregunto el hijo de Hades, comenzando a impacientarse.

—Quizá —respondió juguetón, repitiendo nuevamente la acción, pero esta nunca llego a completarse, pues Damian había atrapado entre sus dientes su dedo y había comenzado a lamerlo, mirándolo retador.

El hijo de Júpiter no pudo resistirlo más y sujeto a Damian con fuerza por la cintura, arrastrándolo a la cama.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió con un estruendo.

—Damian Al Ghul —gritó Maya, entrando como un vendaval con espada en mano—, ¡Maldito traidor! Debiste decirme.

Jon rio, soltando a Damian, lanzándole ánimos con la mirada.

—Te dije que se iba a enojar —declaró.

—¡JONATHAN LANE! —exclamó Kathy mientras se ponía a lado de la hija de Ares, lo que causo un escalofrió en Jon—. Vas a pagar por esto, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? —reclamó mientras comenzaba a avanzar.

—¡Chicos! ¡Las chicas lo saben! —llegó gritando Colin, agitando los brazos.

—Oh, ¿tú crees? —respondió Damian, rodando los ojos.

—¡Están muertos! —declararon las chicas al unísono.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¿Dudas? ¿Quejas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias?**


	6. Oscuros

**DC Comics y la saga de fallen no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Oscuros**

 _"Predestinados a encontrarse, condenados a perderse."_

Damian había aprendido a vivir sin él, después de todo, el circulo siempre se cumplía y el estaba arto, ¿acaso Dios no le había castigado lo suficiente? ¿Qué más quería de él?

Ser un ángel caído era una mierda.

Cada 17 años se encontraba con él, la atracción entre ellos se hacía evidente, pero apenas se besaban, él moría y Damian se veía solo de nuevo, vagando por el mundo.

Hace años había intentado huir de ese destino, pero no importa que tan lejos huyera, Él siempre se las arreglaba para cruzar sus caminos de nuevo, logrando que Jon nuevamente muriera en sus brazos, nada cambiaba a pesar de sus constantes esfuerzos.

Y ahora lo tenía en sus brazos nuevamente, apunto de besarse, la necesidad era abrumadora, lo quería, no, lo amaba, siempre lo había amado y por eso es que aunque cada una de sus muertes le pesara, siempre esperaba con ansias su regreso.

Se resignó a lo que estaba a punto de pasar, Jon lo miraba con deseo, necesidad y lujuria, apenas si se conocen, pero ambos saben que están unidos, se pertenecen entre sí.

Trago saliva intentando hacer acopio de una fuerza que no sentía, no tenía. Alejarse ahora, irse a la otra mitad del mundo y dejar que el menor viviera una vida plena, feliz, sabía que él podía lograrlo, lo olvidaría y no habría una vida más en su cuenta, él finalmente moriría como debía ser, en una cama, en su casa, rodeado de sus seres queridos, una esposa…

no así, no a mitad de un lúgubre cementerio… el círculo se rompería.

—Te necesito Dami… por favor —suplico jaloneando su camisa para besarle, el menor era unos buenos 15 cm más chico que él y no alcanzaba su rostro. Una de las tantas cosas que adoraba de él.

Damian parpadeo una vez más antes de ceder, ¿por qué no besarle ya y acabar con todo?

No, se reprime, es la primera vez que lo encuentra tan joven, apenas tiene 16 años, no puede hacerle eso.

Jon se muerde el labio inferior y Damian manda todo a la mierda, une sus bocas en un beso hambriento, levantando a Jon del suelo para poder besarlo mejor, en respuesta el menor enreda sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, después de unos minutos que parecen eternos se separan a tomar aliento.

—¿Cómo es sigues vivo? —pregunta confundido, no creyendo lo que ve.

Por toda respuesta, Jon le mira con lujuria, relamiéndose los labios.

—No eres el único que ha caído en la oscuridad.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¿Dudas? ¿Quejas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias?**


	7. Maravilloso desastre

**DC Comics no me pertence y obviamente la saga de maravilloso desastre tampoco.**

* * *

 **Maravilloso desastre**

 _¿Sabes por qué te quiero? No sabía que estaba perdido hasta que tú me encontraste. No sabía lo que era estar solo hasta la primera noche que pasé sin ti en mi cama. Tú eres lo único que he hecho bien. Tú eres lo que he estado esperando._

Jon no quería estar ahí. Definitivamente no, pero Colin, el novio de su mejor amiga Kathy iba a estar ahí y Jon se había visto arrastrado a un mísero sótano con estudiantes gritando eufóricos por la pelea que está por comenzar.

El combatiente le sonríe cuando lo descubre observándole, para luego guiñarle el ojo con coquetería.

Jon se remueve incómodo en su lugar, sintiendo la intensidad de esa mirada y no tarda en reconocerlo como Damian Wayne, el chico malo de la universidad de Gótica. El chico que según decían los rumores, se había metido en más de la mitad de los pantalones del instituto, chicos y chicas por igual.  
El tipo de chico que Jon siempre busca evitar a toda costa.

—Damian, ¡el demonio Wayne! —el público estalla en aplausos, mareándolo por un segundo ante la intensidad de la acogida.

Damian camina hacia él con seguridad, pero en su lugar, saluda a Kathy con la mano, acercándose demasiado a ambos.

—¿El idiota de Colin se atrevió a dejarte aquí sola? —pregunta desconcertado, observando de reojo a Jon.

La chica niega con la cabeza.

—No estoy sola, estoy con Jon —declara con convicción, señalándolo con la mano y dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Oh, he oído hablar mucho de ti, ya siento que te conozco —sonríe ladino, estudiándolo meticulosamente.

—Lo dudo —murmuro ignorándolo, fijando su concentración en Kathy.

-—Hoo~ pero sin duda _podríamos hacerlo_ —dice—. Hablo de conocernos —aclara divertido al ver la cara que está poniendo Jon.

—¿No tienes una pelea que perder? —responde molesto, buscando alejarlo.

—Yo siempre gano.

Jon suspiro exasperado por lo presuntuoso que estaba siendo. Mirándolo con desagrado, esperando que eso sea suficiente para hacerle entender que no quiere tenerlo ahí.

—Tienes demasiada confianza, ¿no es así?

—La tengo —replicó inmediatamente—. ¿Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta?

Jon se encogió de hombros. Damian tomo eso como un asentimiento.

—Ganaré sin que aquel idiota pueda asestarme un solo golpe.

Jon sonrió ladino, observando con detenimiento al contrincante de Damian, era imposible que ese matón no lograra acertarle un solo golpe, así que asintió, dando la apuesta por ganada.

—Hecho —concluyó, sonriendo ampliamente, esperando por el momento en que vería a ese niño bonito perder.

—¿No quieres saber qué pasa si pierdes? —susurro galán.

—No será necesario, basta con que sepas que cuando pierdas, no te quiero cerca de mí, Wayne.

—Muy bien precioso. Acepto tus términos —exclamó, regresando al centro de la improvisada arena.  
.

.

.

Damian había ganado sin recibir un solo golpe.

Jon estaba atónito. Le había dado una paliza al contrario y ahora el mayor se balanceaba totalmente feliz hacía el.

—He ganado —ronroneo exultante, eliminando la distancia que los separaba, invadiendo con creces su espacio personal—. Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿no es así?  
Jon lo miro con enojo. Damian sonrió de lado, burlón.  
—¡Oh, cierto! ¡No lo sabes, porque no te molestaste en escuchar!

—Cállate y escúpelo, Wayne, no tengo tu tiempo —respondió con resignación, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho, en un intento por poner distancia entre ambos sin que viera que le ponía nervioso.

—Pues ahora lo tendrás, te vienes a vivir a mi casa un mes —declaró petulante.

—¿¡Qué!? —chilló escandalizado, negando repetidamente con la cabeza—. No puedo, es decir, yo nunca acorde esto.

—Apostamos precioso, ahora _te vienes conmigo_.

Jon refunfuñó entre dientes al captar el doble sentido de la oración.

—No hay forma de que vaya contigo.

Damian enarco una ceja, mirándolo retador.

—¿Quieres apostar de nuevo?  
.

.

.

Caía la noche, cuando por fin llegaron a la casa que alquilaba el mayor.

—No puedo creer que este aquí —murmuro apenas puso un pie en el recibidor.

Jon miro hacia el sillón todo manchado y sufrió un escalofrió mientras pensaba en todas las personas con las que Damian se había acostado ahí. Ese sillón tenía fama.

—Tranquilo Jon, no puede ser tan malo —dijo conciliadora Kathy—. Si me necesitas, estaré a una puerta de distancia.

Dicho esto, su mejor amiga desapareció escaleras arriba, dejándolo solo.

Jon se sonrojo solo de pensar en interrumpir a Kathy con Colin, el primo de Damian, que por cierto también vivía en esa casa.

Estaba perdido.

—Ni sueñes que me voy a quedar en el sofá —declaró apenas vio a Damian entrar por la puerta principal, cargando la maleta que había traído. Él podría haberla llevado por sí mismo, pero Damian se negó rotundamente, alegando que él se veía muy enclenque.

Eso le hizo enojar. Tampoco es que el mayor fuera la gran cosa... vale, estaba mintiendo, todo en el cuerpo del mayor incitaba a brincarle encima.

—No pensaba dejarte en el sofá, precioso —respondió, negando con la cabeza—. Sígueme.

—¿Podrías dejar de decirme así? —exclamó enfurruñado, comenzando a seguir a Damian.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó con curiosidad, lanzándole una mirada de reojo.

—Precioso —murmuró con desdén.

—Te diré como me plazca la gana, precioso. Acostúmbrate.

Jon suspiro exasperado, rindiéndose con el tema de momento. Siguiendo a Damian a la que parecía ser su habitación.

—Aquí solo hay una cama —señaló Jon apenas entraron en la habitación.

—Obviamente dormiremos juntos.

—¿Qué? Yo no dormiré contigo.

—Tus únicas opciones son el sofá o mi cama. A menos claro, que quieras dormir en el suelo —comentó, sonriendo burlón.

Jon lo medito un momento, dormir en el piso sonaba mejor que las otras dos opciones, sin embargo, no quería darle ese gusto a Damian y pasar un mes durmiendo en el suelo no iba a hacerle ningún bien.

Finalmente suspiro, sacando de su maleta su pijama y su cepillo de dientes, encaminándose al baño. No planeaba cambiarse en frente de ese chico, sería como tentar a un león con carne fresca y Jon estaba seguro de que se dejaría comer felizmente.

Así que una vez que hubo terminado, formó una barricada de almohadas para separarlo de Damian.

—No podremos dormir así —declaró el mayor apenas vio su obra terminada con escepticismo.

—Habla por ti —respondió irritado, deslizándose dentro de las mantas, eligiendo el lado derecho.

—Precioso…

—Buenas noches —grazno, dándole la espalda, quedando pegado a la pared.

—Buenas noches, precioso —replicó con diversión.

Jon gruño por lo bajo, cubriendo toda su cara con las mantas.

.

.

.

Jon despertó al sentirse repentinamente desnudo, observando cómo su muralla de almohadas yacía ahora en el suelo.  
Y Damian se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de su rostro.

Jon no pudo evitar soltar un chillido agudo, mientras golpeaba el pecho del demonio, haciéndolo rodar de la cama, para finalmente caer con un golpe seco.

—¡Pero qué pasa contigo! —exclamó enojado apenas pudo pararse.

—¡Tiraste mis almohadas! —rezongo, igualmente enojado.

—¡No había suficiente espacio! ¡Avorazado!

—¡Serás idiota! —gritó exasperado, saliendo apresurado de la habitación—. ¡Arg! —gruño, maldita apuesta, maldito Damian, malditas almohadas.

¡Maldito cuerpo de adonis griego que se cargaba!  
.

.

.

Jon nunca creyó que lograría sobrevivir virgen al mes en casa de Damian, pero el mayor nunca le había tocado, se había comportado como todo un caballero, al menos en ese aspecto, claro.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, se había acostumbrado a despertar cada día con el rostro de Damian a centímetros del propio. A que cuando él se metía a bañar, Damian bajara a preparar el desayuno y siempre fuera algo que el disfrutara, en ninguna ocasión, el mayor le había preparado algo que no comiera o que le causara desagrado. También se había acostumbrado a su presencia constante en clase de literatura y biología. Se había sorprendido mucho cuando había descubierto que era sumamente inteligente, el apenas iba a la mitad del ejercicio cuando Damian ya había terminado.

A Jon le encantaba la combinación que era Damian Wayne, un chico malo jodidamente sexy e inteligente.

—¡Te estás enamorando de él! —celebro Kathy apenas le confesó que temía el día en que tuviera que marcharse de casa de Damian.

—¡No es verdad! Bien sabes que lo detesto —se defendió apenas, dudando de sus propias palabras.

Kathy enarcó una ceja, mirándole como una madre que hubiera atrapado en su hijo en la más grande y obvia mentira del siglo, al decirle que la pelota era quien había roto todo, no él.

Jon se sentía así, como si la pelota llamada Damian, hubiera llegado para destrozar todas sus barreras y Jon no hubiera hecho nada por defenderlas, dejando que cayeran en mil pedacitos.

—Jon, no te estoy juzgando. Pero creo que deberías ser más honesto contigo mismo. He visto como lo miras, como se miran, de hecho.

—Yo no lo miro de ninguna manera —respondió hosco, negando aún lo evidente.

—Solo digo que deberías darle una oportunidad. Damian no es tan malo como aparenta.

—Es solo que no quiero terminar siendo uno más de ese sillón.

—Jon, si Damian quisiera, estoy segura que ya te habría llevado a la... al sillón —comentó con burla al ver como el menor se sonrojaba.  
.

.

.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Jon! —gritó el lugar por completo.

Jon sonrió feliz, agradeciéndoles a todos por la sorpresa. Mirando a Kathy con cara de duda, esperando que ella se adjudicará la organización de la fiesta sorpresa, pero ella solo negó con la cabeza, señalando a Damian con la cabeza.

—¡Jon! Es tradición del equipo de futbol americano que el equipo sirva 21 shots, y el cumpleañero debe beberlos. Apostamos a que no pasas de 6, pero si lo logras te llevas 20 dólares, 40 si tomas más de 15.

Jon sonrió entusiasmado, podría lograrlo.

—Muy bien —respondió mientras tomaba el primer shot y se lo tomaba de un trago, sintiendo como le quemaba la garganta.

—¡Uno! —gritó, siendo correspondido por los invitados con un grito eufórico.

La música comenzó a sonar en ese momento y Jon decidió que era tiempo de agradecerle a Damian por el detalle.

Comenzó a hacerse camino entre la multitud que se agolpaba en la cocina, encontrando a Damian observándole recargado en el marco de la puerta de entrada.

—Acompáñame al jardín, tengo algo más para ti —explico antes de que pudiera hablar. Jon salió, seguido por Damian, que había comenzado a hablar por celular a pesar del bullicio del lugar.

El menor observaba a Damian de reojo, hoy era el penúltimo día que pasaba en la casa del mayor y eso le entristecía, pero no quería admitirlo en voz alta. No quería que el otro viera lo importante que había llegado a ser para él.

Por fin, el otro dio por finalizada la llamada. Girándose a verlo directamente a los ojos.  
Jon sintió un escalofrío placentero, pero perdió toda la atención al escuchar un ladrido. Girando inmediatamente buscando de donde provenía el sonido.

—Richard —dijo Damian, observando cómo su hermano se aproximaba a ellos.

Jon los conocía a todos de reojo, después de todo, era físicamente imposible no observar a los hermanos Wayne, todos eran bien parecidos y tenían personalidades demasiado atrayentes, cada uno con su propia leyenda de conquistas.

—Aquí lo tienes, Dami —susurro extendiéndole una caja.

Jon dejó de prestarles atención en el momento en que vio al hermoso cachorro blanco que asomaba de la caja que cargaba Richard.

Apenas si pudo controlarse de arrebatarle la caja, Jon siempre había querido tener un perro.

Damian noto su impaciencia y le paso inmediatamente la caja. El menor sonrió totalmente feliz, bajando a la caja al suelo para poder sacar al cachorro con cuidado. Este no dudo en lamerle la cara, dando pequeños ladridos y moviendo la cola rápidamente.

—Suertudo —murmuro entre dientes Damian.

—No seas celoso, Dami —respondió el mayor de los Wayne, dándole un codazo a su hermanito.

Jon entonces volvió su atención hacia los hermanos Wayne, dándose cuenta de lo grosero que había sido al no presentarse o al menos saludar a Richard.

—Lo siento —dijo—, mi nombre es Jonathan Kent —se presentó, extendiendo una mano al recién llegado.

—Es un gusto conocerte al fin, Dami ha hablado mucho sobre ti —respondió feliz, estrechando su mano.

Jon enarco una ceja, pero devolvió el gesto.

—Es para ti, Jon —declara señalando al cachorro.

—Aprecio el gesto… pero, no puedo conservarlo —señaló con tristeza, agachando la cabeza para ver al cachorro—. En los dormitorios no permiten mascotas.

—Puede quedarse conmigo y podrás visitarlo siempre que desees —sugirió Damian, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, sonriendo ampliamente.  
Damian asintió.

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! —celebró.

Dick observó el intercambio feliz, sabiendo que el perro únicamente era una excusa para que Jon volviera a visitar a Damian una vez que la apuesta hubiera terminado.

—¿Cuál será su nombre? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad Richard, mientras observaba la obvia atracción que existía entre esos dos.

Jon lo pensó por un momento, observando a Damian y luego a Dick, para finalmente volver la mirada al cachorro.

—Robin, su nombre será Robin —declaró, acariciando suavemente sus orejas.

—Me gusta —comentó Damian, acariciando de igual forma al cachorro—. Pero ahora debe volver con Richard, no queremos que le pase algo en la fiesta.

El menor asintió, entregándole con reticencia el cachorro a Richard, este lo tomo en brazos para luego volver a depositarlo en la caja.

—No te preocupes, lo traeré mañana en la tarde. Disfruten de la fiesta —dijo, sonriendo burlón, lanzándole una última mirada a Damian.  
.

.

.

Damian observaba a Jon preocupado, llevaba 16 shots en la sangre y el equipo de americano acababa de pagarle a regañadientes los 40 dólares que le prometieron. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Jon salto a la mesa y comenzó a bailar, sacándose la camisa y lanzándola lejos.

—¡Jon! —gritó, acercándose rápidamente a donde se encontraba el menor—. Baja de ahí, vas a lastimarte.

Mentira. Quería que se bajara de ahí porque el espectáculo que estaba dando no era precisamente privado y hervía de celos al ver como otros lo miraban, chicos y chicas por igual.

—Jon… —comenzó, pero no alcanzo a completar la oración, antes de que el menor lo jalara y lo subiera consigo a la mesa, Damian parpadeo confundido, no esperaba que Jon tuviera tanta fuerza, más considerando que no es precisamente ligero.

—Dami —susurra, antes de estamparle un beso.

Damian jadea y eso le da al menor el acceso que buscaba, ingresa su lengua y comienza a incitar a la suya a jugar, saboreando el alcohol barato que hizo que terminaran así. El menor de los Wayne no lo piensa más antes de aferrarse a Jon, profundizando el beso, tomando el control.

Se separan jadeando por aire, felizmente confundidos.

—Dami yo… —comienza a decir.

—¿Si? —pregunta feliz, acercándolo nuevamente.

—Quiero vomitar —dice antes de salir corriendo al baño.

Damian lo sigue de cerca, buscando con la mirada a Colin, indicándole que es hora de mandar a todos a volar. Este asiente con la cabeza y comienza a gritar que la fiesta se terminó.

El mayor entra rápidamente al baño, encontrándose con un Jon con la cabeza profundamente inclinada en el excusado. Contrario al asco que normalmente sentiría al ver a una persona en ese estado, se acerca al menor y se acuclilla a su lado, acariciando suavemente su espalda, intentando darle un poco de apoyo.

Finalmente Jon se levanta, dejándose ir hacia atrás, siendo atrapado por Damian.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta con preocupación.

Jon niega con la cabeza, Damian sabe que el otro está totalmente borracho.

—¿Aun sientes ganas de vomitar? —inquiere, apartándole el pelo pegajoso por el sudor de la cara.

Esta vez, el menor asiente.

Damian se levanta y sale por un momento, regresando con un vaso de agua, una almohada y una cobija.

—Tómalo, te hará bien —dice, entregándole el vaso.

Jon obedece al instante y vacía el vaso rápidamente, entregándoselo de vuelta, observando como el mayor lo deja en el lavabo, comenzando a acomodar la cobija y la almohada en la bañera.

—Será una larga noche —declara—, entra a la bañera, si sientes ganas de vomitar solo tienes que levantarte un poco y acercarte al excusado —explica.

—¿Te quedaras conmigo? —inquiere dudoso.

Damian asiente con la cabeza, entrando a la bañera, dejándole espacio suficiente al menor para acomodarse.

—Ven aquí —pide, mirándolo divertido.

Jon ingresa con cuidado a la bañera, nervioso de caerse y terminar de cara al suelo. Cuando lo logra, se acomoda de forma que a Damian le permite abrazarlo. Cosa que hace.

—Sabes… en otra vida, podría amarte —dice antes de caer rendido en su regazo.

El mayor lo observa con detenimiento, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad. Esperando hasta estar seguro de que el otro duerme.

—Pues yo te amo en esta —susurra al durmiente.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¿Dudas? ¿Quejas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias?**


End file.
